The Cowgirl Parade!
''The Cowgirl Parade ''is the 6th episode of Season 2 and the 25th episode in the series. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Dusty and Rusty *Hyenas Molly and Gil see a cowgirl named Dusty on her horse named Rusty practicing with her lasso and heading to the Cowgirl Parade and afterwards, the Guppies are thrown into a day of learning about what cowboys and cowgirls do. When the Guppies get to the parade, Dusty's calf gets into trouble, and Molly has to use everything she's learned to save the day. *I Wanna Be a Cowgirl/Cowboy - Pop Song *Cowboy/Cowgirl Dance - Dance Song *Lassoroni and Cheese - Lunch Joke Molly, once again, tries to say "it's time for bubble guppies" when she hears Gil nearby and sees him riding on a horse ride. She asks the viewers what he is pretending to be, but he keeps interrupting her while riding until he's eventually thrown off the horse by its speed! He then says, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" The episode begins as Molly and Gil are on their way to school and then they hear a small calf nearby. They look on and follow the noise to a cowgirl and her horse. She greets the guppies and introduces herself and her horse to Molly. The two discuss the lasso and Dusty then mentions they need to go and get ready for the parade they'll be in. She then invites Gil and Molly to attend the Parade later, then leaves. Molly happily declares that she wishes she could be a cowgirl and the two of them continue on to school. Upon arrival, Molly begins to describe what happened and what they saw. Then Mr. Grouper asks the guppies and viewers to think of what Cowboys or Cowgirls do. Inspiring Molly and Gil to sing! Goby goes to get something to eat at the Saloon. Deema introduces her saloon as "The Opposite Saloon". She explains what Opposites are and Goby asks for a small bowl of spaghetti and gets a teensy-tiny bowl of spaghetti. He then points out its too small, the opposite of small, is big. So he then asks for the big bowl of spaghetti and hap pily goes on to eat it, after asking for a fork and asking for a big fork. But realizing its too big, he asks for a small fork instead. Deema then realizes she forgot the meatball and sends it on in! It rolls it and is revealed to be huge! Mr. Grouper then comes by to announce its Lunchtime. Molly is practicing her lasso practice when Gil comes over. He asks to try and she hands it over, only for him to accidentally lasso himself! Molly giggles, then pulls the string to untie it as Gil then dizzily swims away. In class Molly asks Mr. Grouper to pretend to be a horse. She then rides on him when Mr. Grouper then announces its time to go outside. The guppies go outside to play, Goby and Gil pretend to be Cowboys as Nonny tells a story of two cowboys. Riding Zebra on a hot, african weathered day. They walk a heard of Elephants but are interupted by a rowdy pack of hyenna's. Gil tells them they need to go by, as everyone is thirsty. The hyena will only let them go by if they can make the sound of a Calf. But he calls it unfunny and they all run away. Goby then spies on the Hyena from a distance and they notice them laughing at "opposites". They then realize that if they can be funny, the Hyena will probably let them pass. So they both take a moment to think of a funny opposite, deciding to pretend to be asleep, but claim to be awake! This makes all of the Hyena burst into laughter. Taking this opportunity they all then sneak on by. The Hyena's soon catch them so they quickly run and find hiding spots to get away from the pack of Hyena. Soon they find the lake but the Hyenna find them, only to tell them that they're funny and they don't mind sharing the water now and they all become friends and "live happily ever after"! Molly continues to play with her lasso as a heard of Fish come over while pretending to be cows. Gil keeps them in a nice heard when one suddenly swims away! Followed by even more. Gil manages to rope one when it suddenly ties him up! The guppies go to the towns main location in order to see the Parade. First the marching band goes by, then followed by a bunch of cowgirls. Then some cows, including a few calf. It's then Dusty arrives! She greets Molly and Gil, then begins to perform for the Parade-Goers. She invites Molly to come ride with her when s uddenly the calf gets spooked by a popped balloon. Dusty lands into a nearby water device and Molly rides on Rusty go and save the Calf! She sees them coming to the end of a cliff but she manages to make Rusty stop just in the nick of time! Molly then returns as the little calf runs away to be with its mommy cow. Dusty then compliments Molly, who then hugs her in return and everyone begins to cheer for Molly as the episode ends. Gil comments on how well Molly did and once again tries his lasso as a small fish goes by. He ropes it, only for an angry bull to come over and chase him away. The small fish then returns and Moo's as Molly giggles. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes